Great and Powerful
by SecretBronyAccount
Summary: Trixie is back...and stronger than ever. She will usher a new era for Ponyville, submerging it in darkness. But she isn't the only villan Ponyville has to worry about...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Spike, would you toss me that book?" said Twilight, not even looking up at what she was doing.

"…what book?"

"Sorry_, Outside Equestria_."

"Oh…why do you want that?"

"Pretty self-explanatory. I want to know what's outside Equestria."

"I wouldn't delve into that stuff, Twi. It's a dangerous business, going out your door."

"You _did _read the hobbit!" shouted Twilight excitedly.

"Well…okay, I did! And I liked it!"

"There ya go, Spike!" she heard her door burst open.

"Twilight! Twilight!" shouted Applejack, bursting into the room.

"What? Did something-"

"It's Trixie! She's destroying the town! She wants a magic duel with you!"

"WHAT?"

"You need to, Twilight! She's already sent seven ponies to the hospital! And Berry Punch…rest her soul."

"I'm on it! Let's go!"

_Ponyville,2:30 PM_

"Out of my way! This doesn't concern any of you!" shouted Trixie, blasting away at everything that moved.

"Hey! Stop that!" shouted a voice. Trixie turned to find the one and only Rainbow Dash in a battle stance, her teeth gritted.

"Outta my way, crash. I'm looking for Twilight."

"Well, you're gonna get me-"

"Stop it, Rainbow. She doesn't want you, she wants me." said Twilight, emerging from the smoke that engulfed the once Ponyville.

"Look who finally showed up! I hope you're ready to die, Twilight Sparkle, because death will claim you shortly!"

"You know I don't want to do this, Trixie." said Twilight.

"And you know I don't care!" she screamed, firing a magical beam from her horn.

It launched at Twilight, who pulled up a magical shield. As soon as it made contact, the shield shattered to pieces before disappearing. Twilight stared at the ground in awe.

"What the hell was _that_?" asked Rainbow. Twilight looked at her, confusion in her face now.

"…I don't know." Trixie smiled.

"Surprised? When Trixie ran away a few months ago, she hated many things. The world, for not forgiving her, herself, even, for not being a capable magician…but most of all, I hated _you_, Twilight Sparkle. I hated you more than anything in the world! Humiliating me in front of everypony! I swore that one day, I would get so strong that NOTHING would stand in my way! EVERYPONY would beg for my mercy! And you know what…I did. I AM great and powerful. I am unstoppable! And what better way to prove it than having you lie dead at my feet!" she conjured an orb from her horn and sent it flying.

The orb engulfed Twilight, slowly closing in on her body until it took her shape. And then squeezed, blinding light flying out of it. It then spit her out, literally, and she crashed through Sugercube Corner.

"Twilight...?"said Rainbow Dash, looking through the crack. She emerged, a huge gash down her leg and her eye.

"RRAAAAGGH!" she yelled, pointing her horn at Trixie.

Nothing happened.

"W-wha…?" she said to herself, trying again. Nothing.

"I'm afraid that little orb took your magic for 5 minutes. Just enough time to blow you to pieces!" said Trixie, firing another blast which barely missed Twilight. She dodged most of them but got hit a few more times and eventually landed next to Rainbow Dash.

"It's okay, your good, it's all good, don't worry-"

"Dash."

"Y-yea?"

"See you in Hell." Her horn lit up as she stood across from Trixie, her eyes a bright white.

_Rarity's house, 3:00 PM_

"Trixie and well known resident of Ponyville Twilight Sparkle are currently dueling on the streets with Weather Manager Rainbow Dash spectating the whole fight." Rarity shut the T.V off before she could here anymore.

"Twilight…give her hell." She rushed out the door and began to run to her location.

_Sweet Apple Acers, 3:01 PM_

"Twilight was reported to have said these words to Rainbow Dash: I'll see you in hell. This is Inform reporting to you live from-"The television shut off.

"Applejack…do you think she'll…she'll…" stuttered Apple Bloom

"Die?...I don't know, Apple Bloom. But the one thing I do know is when a friend of mine is in danger, I don't sit back and watch." She ran out the door with Apple Bloom looking at the blank T.V screen.

_Sugercube Corner, 3:02 PM_

Pinkie Pie didn't care about the hole in the wall. She cared about her friend Twilight and what would happen. The Great and Powerful Trixie had returned…and she was more dangerous than anything she had ever seen.

_Fluttershy's house, 3:03 PM_

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going down there."

_Ponyville, 3:05 PM_

As her eyes flashed bright white, thoughts were running through Twilight's head. The times she had in Ponyville with all her friends, how she was so naïve in Canterlot, and how, right now, it was all going down in flames.

Magic burst out in every direction. It knocked the mane 6 in every direction possible. When it was done, a magically exhausted Twilight lay on the ground, Paralyzed by overuse. The only thing she could see…was an unaffected Trixie.

"You fought very well, Twilight Sparkle." said Trixie, walking over to her.

"M-make it…quick." she said. Trixie nodded. Her horn lit up and a beam of black shot straight down… right through Twilight's heart.

"T…Twilight…" said a voice. Trixie whipped around to see Princess Celestia, gaping in awe. Trixie pulled out an object and threw it at Celestia.

She recognized it as a magic bomb, a bomb created by dark magic. It stuck to her fur, and she knew what would happen next.

_Town Hall, 7:30 PM_

"Student and Mentor, they were both very dear to my heart, and the way they died was horrible and inequine." finished Rainbow. She stepped down from the podium, anger obviously showing in her eyes.

Princess Luna came up to the podium. Her voice was now just like everypony else's due to speaking classes.

"The terrible fate that awaited my sister and her student were terrible. The only thing I have to say is this. Trixie Lulamoon is now a grade 1 outlaw and, should she be found, be killed on the spot immediately. If you know where she is, tell us. The reward for killing her will be 1,000,000 dollars and a place in the royal court. That is all I will say."

_Outside Ponyville, 9:00 PM_

She looked out into the city, now ruined. She smiled. She was watching the beautiful land of Equestria burn to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at first chapter for disclaimer.**

Chapter 2

Today, there had been no casualties. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

A dreary day, indeed.

Trixie was watching over that same mountain. It gave a great view of what was once Ponyville. All yesterday she had destroyed someone dear to the town's hearts…and dethroned a princess. Did she want that throne by any chance…

No.

It may seem charming and tempting at first, the throne. You get full power, all that other stuff. But what the throne really did was restrict freedom. You could do whatever you wanted…as long as it involved your subjects and paperwork. Ha! That wasn't the life the Great and Powerful Trixie wanted to live.

"…Now, to find that damn zebra…" she muttered to herself.

"I don't think so." said a voice behind her. She knew who it was before turning around.

"Rainbow Dash, the fastest thing in Equestria. The pleasure is all yours."

"Yea…the pleasure of kicking your ass backwards."

"Now, now…" she said, turning around this time.

"You can't kill me." she said, smiling.

"Give me one reason why I won't right now." said Rainbow under gritted teeth.

Trixie moved head to where her mouth was right up against Rainbow Dash's ear.

"You don't have the guts."

She backed away.

"W-what are you talking about?" she said, almost in her normal voice, almost casually.

Almost.

Trixie laughed.

"That's right, Rainbow Dash. You won't touch me. Your friend Applejack, maybe, maybe Rarity, but not you. You won't lay a hand on me, Rainbow Dash. And that is why I will defeat you all. You have strong pride, a sense for adventure, but your heart is softer than anything. The good in you is to strong, Rainbow. To be a capable fighter, you need _some _good or _some _evil. Why do you think you kicked Night Mare Moon's ass? She was consumed by evil. I must go, Rainbow. I have an appointment with somepony...or rather, somezebra" She disappeared with a startled Rainbow looking in the distance.

"My heart isn't soft…" she muttered. And then the truth hit her.

"My heart ISN'T soft! She tricked me!" Rainbow flew off in the distance to go tell her friends where she thought Trixie might be heading next.

_The Everfree Forest, 3:30 PM_

Trixie knocked on the door once, and the zebra known as Zecora opened it.

"Hello visitor, what do you seek? A pony like you hasn't come in a week."

"Why, my dear Zecora, I was just looking for a heart's desire plant and a few other ingredients. Here's a list, I thought I might buy these from you." Zecora looked over the list and her eyes narrowed.

"This potion will create dark magic! The impeding results will be tragic."

"Oh please, my dear Zecora! It won't result in dark magic! I've already talked to a friend of mine! It should be okay."

"Well…I still don't trust you, little mare! But I have a few ingredients to spare. They are fresh and very nice…but they come at a hefty price."

"Price doesn't matter, Zebra. Give it to me, I'll pay you." She reluctantly handed over the ingredients and Trixie paid her in the amount that was due. 5 minutes after the transaction was made, the Mane 6 burst through the door. Rainbow pushed Zecora into a wall, holding her neck tight.

"What…did she buy."

_Halfway to Canterlot, 7:30 PM_

Trixie was still laughing about how easily she had tricked the Zebra. It was so easy!

"Now to find Queen Chrysalis…" she muttered.

It took her a few hours to get to Canterlot. She had completely redone her hairstyle and covered her cutie mark using magic in order to not be spotted. She went up to a rather friendly looking house, knocked on the door, and awaited the time when it was opened by a rather friendly looking pony.

"Can I help you?" the pony said.

Trixie rammed the pony inside with her shoulder and closed the door using magic, locking it as well.

"Where is Queen Chrysalis, changeling?" Trixie demanded.

"Who are you?" asked the pony.

Trixie cancelled her ongoing spell, revealing her cutie mark and her hairstyle.

"…Lulamoon."

"If you know my name, then you most certainly know my reputation. Tell me where the queen is!"

"Never!"

"I have a deal to make with her…that she can't possibly resist. Should you bring me to her…you just might get a higher rank among your fellow peers." the changeling thought about that for a moment.

"Fine…I'll take you. But we do it at night. You'll have to stay here the whole entire time."

"Fair enough."

"Good. 7:00 PM."

_7:00 PM_

They set out, concealed partly by a spell from Trixie and partly from the night itself.

"So, what is it you bring to my queen?"

"Oh, a potion and a map. A very _vital _potion and a very, VERY vital map."

"And what is it that you want in return, pony?"

"That I will keep to myself. The Queen can hear that personally. Just take me to her, and I'll be happy."

"You don't seem like the happy type."

"I don't have time to be happy, changeling. I only have time to get things done."

"I'm on it! We're going…Chrysalis, these ponies…"

_Canterlot, 8:00 PM_

"Dammit! She's gone." said Rainbow.

"Aw, man! Where do you think she could have gone?" asked AJ.

"Guys…you might wanna take a look at this." said Pinkie Pie.

They went to the room Pinkie was in and were surprised to find a shrine to…

"Queen Chrysalis." muttered Applejack.

"…I think we know where she is."

"No, we don't. Where do the changelings hide?" asked Rainbow.

"Tw…Twilight would know." said Fluttershy sadly.

"Twilight is dead! Celestia is dead! And if we want to save her, than we're gonna have to find that son of a $#!%& and send her ass to hell! So, we go this way!" said Rainbow, rushing out.

"…If Celestia was still alive, she probably wouldn't have liked that."


End file.
